


Horny Little Mess

by deadsin



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Bisexuality, Masturbating a Dog, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Porn, getting fucked by a dog, pissing in a mason jar, pissing on a rug, sucking a dog's dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadsin/pseuds/deadsin
Summary: Damian watches videos, gets horny, does what he wants, and fucks his dog and pees.





	Horny Little Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Dog fucking. This is about dog fucking. It also has piss and... truly a lot of cum. _All the cum_.  
> Happy New Year!

Damian wet his lips, clicking through the videos on his laptop, one hand on his dick, the other guiding the mouse between videos as they buffered. He'd carefully looked up the laws surrounding what he was doing under the guise of a case and found it to be completely legal to view and own and even _make_ pornography of what he desired within his state. Excitement had buzzed in his veins all night long until he'd gotten home and safely into his room.

Nestled behind his usual VPN where he tended to keep his porn viewing habits, he'd set to searching for the videos and had spent nearly an hour now edging himself to the videos. Presently he had four open. One of a man getting dicked down by his Labrador mix, another of a woman taking it pretty hard in the pussy from a _very_ excited Great Dane, another of a young man frantically masturbating while sucking his spotted brown dog's gorgeous prick, and finally a dude giving his Mastiff a helping hand.

Damian clicked play on the guy taking his from his Lab and jacked frantically until he was about to nut and then paused the video and squeezed the base of his cock harshly until the imminent need passed. Huffing, he gave it a minute, staring at the wall until he felt more composed and then clicked on the video of the guy jacking his Mastiff, only lightly playing with his own erection throughout the video, watching intently until the dog's cock began to spurt droplets of cum all over the comforter and then leaned down and began to lap at the head of his prick as he continued to ejaculate. 

Damian let out a small whine and squirmed in his seat, glancing toward where Titus was curled up on the rug, snoring. He tapped his fingers on the keys but didn't leave the page. Biting his lower lip, he clicked over the other window and watched the Great Dane's enormous penis thrust eagerly up into the girl's dripping wet pussy, his hips rocking with how horny he was feeling. The dog's tail raised and the view changed a little and the girl whined and suddenly Damian could see the dog's asshole throbbing, telling him he was shooting his load up inside the girl's pussy, no condom between them. 

"Oh _shit_ ," he breathed out, reaching down to jack off while staring at the dog's throbbing asshole, excited to know he was cumming. The video ended and Damian let go of his penis, going back to the one of the guy masturbating, watching him go after himself for a while and then his dog lick his penis a few times before the guy managed to get ahold of his dog's prick and start sucking frantically.

Arousal tingled through Damian's body and he glanced again at Titus on the rug, wondering if maybe - just maybe - he could encourage his dog to play.

Slipping off his seat, he knelt on his rug and patted his bare thigh. "C'mere, boy... c'mon, Titus." He heard a snuffle and then Titus peered over at him blearily. He tapped his leg again and watched as Titus lumbered over to him. He pointed right in front of him and murmured, "Sit."

Titus did as he was asked and Damian reached out, stroked one hand down his front, over his breastbone, rubbing at the soft fur there, his excitement growing by the second. Swallowing thickly, he whispered, "Stay. That's a good boy... just stay." He stroked lower and lower on his front, down over his belly, rubbing there for a quite a while, smiling when Titus shifted to snuffle against his hair and he received a snort for his efforts. 

His hand crept lower still, rubbing around Titus' sheath, getting him used to the touch there and seeing no resistance to anything he was doing. Titus sat back a little more on his haunches and Damian almost moaned at the access it gave him. Sliding his hand down, he came up from under his sheath, palming it lightly on his way up, his own penis twitching as he touched what was effectively his dog's foreskin.

He kept rubbing around the area and then palming his sheath, finding Titus seemed perfectly okay with that. He slid his hand back over his sheath and formed his fingers around it, slowly starting to masturbate it, watching the way Titus' breathing changed, the way his hips just barely moved toward the sensation, and then gasped as Titus' red cock began to poke out from the sheath, at first just the tip and then slowly a little bit more. 

Titus shifted, leaning down to lick at his exposed cock head and then at Damian's fingers before sitting back how he had been. Damian slowly continued to masturbate him, groaning softly in surprise when Titus' prick began to slide out of the sheath, more and more of his erection coming out with each downward stroke of his hand.

Excitement took over and Damian shifted closer, masturbated Titus faster, his breathing quick as he stared at his dog's dick, thick and red and so differently shaped than his own aching length. It began to drip cum and he felt the slight spasm as Titus began to have the first part of his orgasm. 

" _Fuck_." Damian jerked his dog off faster, unsurprised when Titus stood up and then hunkered, his tail raising and his knot starting to form just under Damian's fist. Titus began to hump and Damian's penis dribbled precum down his shaft he was so damn horny as he stared at his dog's penis. He was masturbating him. _Finally_ jacking his dog off. All this time, all the want, and all he'd ever had to do was touch him the right way.

More precum dribbled from Damian's penis and he couldn't take it anymore. When Titus stilled, Damian shuffled his way under him mostly keeping hold of his dick in the process and then opened his mouth, watching as he jacked Titus off right over his own face. Dog cum spurted abruptly over his cheek and Damian re-aimed him, getting a few salty shots across his tongue before he surged up and wrapped his lips around Titus' erection, eagerly sucking and licking as his dog shot his load.

Damian's dick strained, but he wasn't cumming yet. He huffed around Titus' penis and let him go, taking a chance. He snapped his fingers and then pointed at his dick once he had Titus' attention. A few more tries and finally Titus leaned down and sniffed at his penis, cool nose rubbing against his shaft, causing Damian to gasp, his erection to twitch, releasing a hot rush of precum down his shaft. 

Suddenly Titus' pink tongue was wrapped around his shaft, licking eagerly at what he'd produced and Damian was muffling his shouts of pleasure with his hand as he strained toward his dog's mouth, humping the air and then Titus' tongue, his orgasm bursting from him like a dam breaking and he watched half-dazed as his cum splattered all over that pink tongue and Titus licked it all up. 

When he finished, Damian lay there panting. It took him a minute to realize Titus was lapping at his own dick which was still knotted and very erect, clearly unsatisfied. 

Nothing could have stopped him from what he wanted right then. Damian shoved himself up and grabbed his lube and favorite toy for working himself open on and squatted back on the rug, lubing his asshole and the toy real good before starting to sit on it, going slowly enough he was opening himself up on it. Working himself up to the same place on it where he judged Titus' prick to be, he pulled up off it and gave himself some extra lube before getting on all fours and offering his asshole to his dog, hoping against hope he would just fuck it.

He felt a familiar snuffling and then a lick and then Titus was _there_ , mounting him, his giant prick sliding all over Damian's asscheeks before it plunged between them, stabbing up inside him with one powerful thrust, followed by a frantic volley of thrusts, Titus heavy against his back, his prick thick in Damian's asshole, plunging in and out as the dog satisfied himself with Damian's body.

Titus suddenly stilled and in the next instant Damian began to feel the harsh twitch of his penis as he spurted up inside him. 

Reaching under himself, he jacked off frantically, panting at the feeling of his dog's penis buried in his ass, jizzing. He clamped down on Titus, which renewed the dog's vigor, a new volley of thrusts starting up, leaving Damian moaning like crazy, the thick penis shoving in and out of his asshole a blessing. He began to fuck himself back on his dog's dick, whispering Titus' name again and again as he rutted with his dog in complete abandon. Titus began to shoot again and Damian's balls unleased their flood at the same time, ejaculating all over his rug as Titus' penis throbbed inside his asshole. 

Titus pulled out a minute later and Damian hunkered, feeling his dogs jizz drain out of his asshole, sliding down the back of his balls onto the rug underneath him. He pushed what he could out that way and then let his dick touch the rug and closed his eyes, giving in to another dirty little kink he had, the smallest dribble of piss leaking from his cockhead into the rug. He peed very slowly, his penis right against the floor, until he felt the warmth against his prick and knew he'd soaked that spot thoroughly. Reaching under himself, he tucked his dick back and pushed, peeing one sharp spray of urine out from under his body and listened to it rain on the carpet before choosing a new spot and hunkering down again, slowly urinating until the spot was sopping wet. He humped at the spot very lightly, feeling his excitement ramp up until he was trembling and panting, his pleasure tingling in his veins and then gave a hard spray of piss with his dick right against the sodden spot, let out a quiet cry of pleasure at how naughty he felt. 

Reaching under his desk, he opened a cardboard box he kept there and hurriedly extracted a mason jar, unscrewed the lid and shoved his penis in it, urinating forcefully into the glass jar, listening to his piss hit the walls and then moaning when it came up to touch his prick and slowly the piss-level began to rise up his dick as he peed. He humped at the jar a little and pushed his piss out faster, closing his eyes so he wouldn't know if he was in danger of overflowing it, pissed as hard as he could, straining and trembling for it, and when it overflowed over is fingers, he kept right on pissing until he was done. His cock immediately became erect and he fucked into the pissy mess for a moment before pulling out and covering the jar, shoving it in the box and hunkering over the wet spot from the overflow, fucking against it until he began to ejaculate with a startled cry, this one nothing but a ghost load.

Behind him he could hear Titus licking. Damian shuddered, released a pleased huff of his breath and stood up on shaky legs to go shut down his computer and get started on cleaning up his mess. He knew what he was going to do and he knew it happen incredibly often now that he knew he could get Titus' attention.


End file.
